List of cartoons supervised by Chuck Jones
A list of cartoons that were directed by Chuck Jones. Cartoons * Porky and Gabby (1937) (with Ub Iwerks and Bob Clampett (assistant director) (uncredited)) (assistant director) (uncredited) * Porky's Super Service (1937) (with Ub Iwerks and Bob Clampett (assistant director) (uncredited)) (assistant director) (uncredited) * Porky's Badtime Story (1937) (with Bob Clampett) (assistant director) (uncredited) * Get Rich Quick Porky (1937) (with Bob Clampett) (assistant director) (uncredited) * Rover's Rival (1937) (with Bob Clampett) (assistant director) (uncredited) * Porky's Hero Agency (1937) (with Bob Clampett) (assistant director) (uncredited) * Porky's Poppa (1938) (with Bob Clampett) (assistant director) (uncredited) * The Night Watchman (1938) * Dog Gone Modern (1939) * Robin Hood Makes Good (1939) * Prest-O Change-O (1939) * Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (1939) * Naughty but Mice (1939) * Old Glory (1939) * Snowman's Land (1939) * Little Brother Rat (1939) * The Little Lion Hunter (1939) * The Good Egg (1939) (uncredited) * Sniffles and the Bookworm (1939) * The Curious Puppy (1939) * Mighty Hunters (1940) * Elmer's Candid Camera (1940) * Sniffles Takes a Trip (1940) * Tom Thumb in Trouble (1940) * The Egg Collector (1940) * Ghost Wanted (1940) * Stage Fright (1940) * Good Night Elmer (1940) * Bedtime for Sniffles (1940) * Elmer's Pet Rabbit (1941) * Sniffles Bells the Cat (1941) * Joe Glow, the Firefly (1941) * Porky's Ant (1941) * Toy Trouble (1941) * Porky's Prize Pony (1941) * Inki and the Lion (1941) * Snow Time for Comedy (1941) * The Brave Little Bat (1941) * Saddle Silly (1941) * Porky's Midnight Matinee (1941) * The Bird Came C.O.D. (1942) * Porky's Cafe (1942) * Conrad the Sailor (1942) * Dog Tired (1942) * The Draft Horse (1942) * Hold the Lion, Please (1942) * The Squawkin' Hawk (1942) * Fox Pop (1942) * The Dover Boys (1942) * My Favorite Duck (1942) * Case of the Missing Hare (1942) * Point Rationing of Foods (1943) (uncredited) N/A * To Duck or Not to Duck (1943) * Flop Goes the Weasel (1943) * Super-Rabbit (1943) * The Unbearable Bear (1943) * The Aristo-cat (1943) * Coming!! Snafu (1943) (uncredited) PS * Wackiki Wabbit (1943) * Spies (1943) (uncredited) PS * The Infantry Blues (1943) (uncredited) PS * Fin 'N Catty (1943) * Inki and the Minah Bird (1943) * Tom Turk and Daffy (1944) * Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (1944) * The Weakly Reporter (1944) * Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike (1944) (uncredited) PS * A Lecture on Camouflage (1944) (uncredited) PS * Going Home (1944) (uncredited) PS * Gas (1944) (uncredited) PS * Angel Puss (1944) †† * From Hand to Mouse (1944) * Outpost (1944) (uncredited) PS * Lost and Foundling (1944) * Odor-able Kitty (1945) * Trap Happy Porky (1945) * In the Aleutians – Isles of Enchantment (1945) (uncredited) PS * It's Murder She Says (1945) (uncredited) PS * Hare Conditioned (1945) * Fresh Airedale (1945) * No Buddy Atoll (1945) (uncredited) ''PS '' * Hare Tonic (1945) * The Good Egg (1945) (uncredited) HK * Secrets of the Caribbean (1945) (uncredited) PS * Quentin Quail (1946) * Hush My Mouse (1946) * Hair-Raising Hare (1946) * The Eager Beaver (1946) * Fair and Worm-er (1946) * Roughly Squeaking (1946) * Scent-imental over You (1947) * Inki at the Circus (1947) * A Pest in the House (1947) * House Hunting Mice (1947) * Little Orphan Airedale (1947) * A Feather in His Hare (1948) * What's Brewin', Bruin? (1948) * Rabbit Punch (1948) * Haredevil Hare (1948) * You Were Never Duckier (1948) * Daffy Dilly (1948) * My Bunny Lies over the Sea (1948) * Scaredy Cat (1948) * Awful Orphan (1949) * Mississippi Hare (1949) * Mouse Wreckers (1949) * So Much for So Little (1949) N/A * The Bee-Deviled Bruin (1949) * Long-Haired Hare (1949) * Often an Orphan (1949) * Fast and Furry-ous (1949) * Frigid Hare (1949) * For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) * Bear Feat (1949) * Rabbit Hood (1949) * The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950) * Homeless Hare (1950) * The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (1950) * 8 Ball Bunny (1950) * Dog Gone South (1950) * The Ducksters (1950) * Caveman Inki (1950) * Rabbit of Seville (1950) * Two's a Crowd (1950) * Bunny Hugged (1951) * Scent-imental Romeo (1951) * A Hound for Trouble (1951) * Rabbit Fire (1951) * Chow Hound (1951) * The Wearing of the Grin (1951) * Cheese Chasers (1951) * A Bear for Punishment (1951) * Drip-Along Daffy (1951) * Operation: Rabbit (1952) * Feed the Kitty (1952) * Little Beau Pepé (1952) * Water, Water Every Hare (1952) * Orange Blossoms for Violet (1952) N/A * Beep, Beep (1952) * The Hasty Hare (1952) * Going! Going! Gosh! (1952) * Mouse-Warming (1952) * Rabbit Seasoning (1952) * Terrier-Stricken (1952) * Don't Give Up the Sheep (1953) * Forward March Hare (1953) * Kiss Me Cat (1953) * Duck Amuck (1953) * Much Ado About Nutting (1953) * Wild over You (1953) * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (1953) * Bully for Bugs (1953) * Zipping Along (1953) * Lumber Jack-Rabbit (1953) * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (1953) * Punch Trunk (1953) * Feline Frame-Up (1954) * No Barking (1954) * The Cat's Bah (1954) * Claws for Alarm (1954) * Bewitched Bunny (1954) * Stop! Look! And Hasten! (1954) * From A to Z-Z-Z-Z (1954) * My Little Duckaroo (1954) * Sheep Ahoy (1954) * Baby Buggy Bunny (1954) * A Hitch in Time (1955) N/A * Beanstalk Bunny (1955) * Ready.. Set.. Zoom! (1955) * Past Perfumance (1955) * Rabbit Rampage (1955) * Double or Mutton (1955) * Jumpin' Jupiter (1955) * Knight-Mare Hare (1955) * Two Scent's Worth (1955) * Guided Muscle (1955) * One Froggy Evening (1955) * 90 Day Wondering (1956) N/A * Bugs' Bonnets (1956) * Broom-Stick Bunny (1956) * Rocket Squad (1956) * Heaven Scent (1956) * Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (1956) * Barbary-Coast Bunny (1956) * Rocket-bye Baby (1956) * Deduce, You Say (1956) * There They Go-Go-Go! (1956) * To Hare Is Human (1956) * Scrambled Aches (1957) * Ali Baba Bunny (1957) * Go Fly a Kit (1957) * Boyhood Daze (1957) * Steal Wool (1957) * What's Opera, Doc? (1957) * Zoom and Bored (1957) * Touché and Go (1957) * Drafty, Isn't It? (1957) N/A * Robin Hood Daffy (1958) * Hare-Way to the Stars (1958) * Whoa, Be-Gone! (1958) * To Itch His Own (1958) * Hook, Line and Stinker (1958) * Hip Hip- Hurry! (1958) * Cat Feud (1958) * Baton Bunny (1959) (with Abe Levitow) * Hot-Rod and Reel! (1959) * Wild About Hurry (1959) * Fastest with the Mostest (1960) * Who Scent You? (1960) * Rabbit's Feat (1960) * Ready, Woolen and Able (1960) * Hopalong Casualty (1960) * High Note (1960) * Zip 'n Snort (1961) * The Mouse on 57th Street (1961) * The Abominable Snow Rabbit (1961) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Lickety-Splat (1961) (with Abe Levitow) * A Scent of the Matterhorn (1961) (credited as M. Charl Jones) * Compressed Hare (1961) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Beep Prepared (1961) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Nelly's Folly (1961) (with Maurice Noble (co-director) and Abe Levitow (co-director)) * A Sheep in the Deep (1962) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Adventures of the Road-Runner (1962) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) CS * Zoom at the Top (1962) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Louvre Come Back to Me! (1962) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Martian Through Georgia (1962) (with Abe Levitow and Maurice Noble (co-director)) * I Was a Teenage Thumb (1963) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Now Hear This (1963) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Hare-Breadth Hurry (1963) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Mad as a Mars Hare (1963) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Transylvania 6-5000 (1963) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * To Beep or Not to Beep (1963) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * War and Pieces (1964) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Zip Zip Hooray! (1965) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) (uncredited)) (uncredited) * Roadrunner a Go-Go (1965) (with Maurice Noble (co-director) (uncredited)) (uncredited) * Freeze Frame (1979) (uncredited) * Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny (1980) (with Phil Monroe) * Spaced Out Bunny (1980) (with Phil Monroe) * Soup or Sonic (1980) (with Phil Monroe) * Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century (1980) * Chariots of Fur (1994) * Another Froggy Evening (1995) * Superior Duck (1996) * From Hare to Eternity (1997) Category:Lists Category:Cartoons by director